Control
by Missha- MM
Summary: What did Harry expect, cheating death more than 3 times had to have a consequence and unfortunately for him this was his...so in attempt to protect the ones he loves he escapes to Forks, little did he know what awaited him..give a try please..SLASH! H/D
1. Prologue

**I do NOT own twilight or Harry Potter!! **

**Prologue:**

Ever since the war, Harry distanced himself from everyone; they didn't need to deal with the burden of his existence. No the...they were still recovering from their loses...

From the loses that lay heavy on his heart, If he had of acted faster instead of watching everyone being attacked, then he could have ended it earlier, he could have saved so many lives from being lost. But he did not and that was the very horror of his life, because it was then that he was supposedly 'recovering from his death' that Greyback attacked him. The pain had been so blinding that he lay stunned and unconscious for more time than he would have ever liked.

Harry shook his head not needing to remember and looked at his best friends.

Ron looked at him with wide eyes and Hermione was crying while hugging him desperately trying to talk through the sobs, "You can't leave Harry. It has only been two weeks since the war, what will you do? What have we done wrong?"

Those words sent a current of pain in him and he winced stepping away in alarm and grabbing her face gently in his shaking pale hands. "Don't you ever think you did anything, this is something I have to do on my own. I need to get away from all this talk, these memories. They are suffocating me, I need to get away. I am moving to Forks Washington, and will go to school there. You know, like a normal teenager," I chuckled feebly my chest constricting in pain at the thought of separating from my best friends. "And Ginny does not need to see my face at all, the pain I am causing her is not right," the thought itself was so righteously said that he stepped back his face contorting into a painful grimace. Yet again the thought of her finding out what he really was and havening to deal with that made his realise it was really for the best. And he did not want to make promises of such love and devotion when he did not feel any of those feelings to her. She was his little sister more than anything now.

Ron nodded slowly seeing the pain clearly and stepped forwards while gently prying Hermione's hands off of Harry's shirt. Having accomplished that he hugged his best friend tightly, "You look after yourself you hear me. And you better come to the wedding."

Harry chuckled sadly, the sound sending shivers through his friends spines, it sounded so distant. The raven haired beauty smiled sadly and kissed Mione on the forehead, "I wouldn't miss it for the world." He smiled at them both and took his bag from the floor before dissaparating without any other words.

Ron pulled his distraught fiancé into his arms and kissed her forehead, "It is the best thing for Harry love, you know that something happened in the war that he is not telling any of us, and whatever it is has hurt him deeply."

She nodded sadly and snuggled into his arms, for once settling into a calm and affection atmosphere, despite the situation the desolate and pained expression in Harry's eyes made them realise just exactly how much he needed this. They would be there for him no matter what, but they also had to let him go...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Hey all hope you liked this story, I will post chapter 1 as soon as I can. And just for a heads-up the story will be written in Harry's Pov. Xox and maybe Bella's depends..._**

**_Let me know what you thinkg....REVIEW!!_**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Hey! Thank you all so very much for reviewing: Edward Cullen Potter, kirallie, sanityisgone, thetwilightsagaismylife, creamsoda92, and Salena Knight!!  
You have no idea how much your support meant; and a huge thanks to all of you that added me to your alerts, or favourites!! _**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own twilight or Harry Potter :)_**

**_Some of you have asked about the pairing in this story and to be asolutely honest with you I don't know yet, I have a few ideas but Harry is a rather difficult one to determine, let me know if you have any suggestions and I will consider them, and see if they work...  
_****_Enjoy, Hope I do not disappoint anyone with this short chapter:  
_**  


**Chapter 1**

The house is front of me was rather small and isolated and to be truthfully honest with you it was perfect. The forest surrounded it perfectly to the left side of the house  
and I really loved the fact that I had privacy. I smiled and walked into the house enlarging all of my possessions and started sorting the house out. It was definitely large  
enough for me, there were two bedrooms. One I decided I would keep for an isolation room for my transformations, until I was certain that I could at least control the inner  
wolf when I transformed then and only then would I go into the forest.

When I finished sorting out the house I walked into the transformation room and started casting wards that would prevent me from getting out of the room or anyone coming  
in, no matter the amount of exertion or force behind the movements. Then I put up spells that would protect the walls and door from the wild me.

When I was finished that I flipped onto the coach, and fell into the blissful darkness, of my unconscious, aware that tomorrow would be a the night that would make my life  
situation all the more real, and I would do my best to accept my wolf.

I woke up later than I would have ever liked, especially in the current situation so I simply ate a small sandwich before locking myself into my safe room, abruptly trying to  
control my heavy anxiety and fear. It was the night of the full moon and I could not help but feel the fear of not knowing.

The moon was stunning tonight, I have to admit, and as my eyes landed on her brilliant shining azure I realised something, just because I was a werewolf did not mean I was a  
monster.  
The phenomenon of being something so extraordinary was something not all could say they ever had the privilege of being part of. Lupin had not been a monster and neither  
would I.  
I smiled the first real smile in what felt like an age and felt the coursing pain and heat spread through my limbs and I could not keep in, the scream of agony. My bones were forming  
into something that it was not used to, stretching every sinew and muscle to the extreme. Soon my cries of agony were followed by the most mournful and pained howl, and I knew  
that I would accept my fate, as soon as the thought sunk in I passed out, the pain incomprehensible.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sometimes without our knowledge our circumstances define us, not becasue of what they entail but because of the choices and the way we decide to respond to them. And as  
I woke up then next morning my muscles screaming in pure white agony I realised that if a person cheats death more than three times they have to face the consequences and  
this one was mine. Another smile strethced across my face and I ran out of the house enlarging a silver Ducati from my pocket before speeding off in the direction of Seattle, my heart lighter than it had been in a long time.

I had a lot of things to buy for the house and school, so I would enjoy the time I had, and I put aside the pain, for now it was just a reminder of what I had become. What I would  
have to be careful of and what I had lost.

**_  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!_**


	3. Chapter 2

_**HEY!! Thanks again for all of you that added me and that reviewed I really appreciate it!!!**_

_**Hope you like this chapter it is not very long but it is more of an informative chapter than anything really, let me know what you think and tell me if I screwed it up and dissappointed anyone I tuly hope I did not, enjoy hope it was worth the wait....**_

_**XoX**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story line.....**_

**Chapter 2**

Before I left I looked into the mirror with something approaching disgust, my scars were very visible when you knew where to look but unfortunately the one going straight across my right eye was very very noticeable and it was courtesy of Rodulphus Lestrange. I was still rather small for my age but my muscles and broad shoulders created an illusion that I was otherwise, and I like it, even though I looked like a zombie people that did not know me would never realise it.

Forks high school was to put it lightly not at all what I suspected a school to look like, and after going to Hogwarts it was absolutely miniscule but I like it. A lot of the students turned and stared at me as I parked by Ducati but I tried to pay them no heed shaking off the battle reflexes and nerves racing through me. I also noted that with a small twinge of regret all the cars here were old, my motorbike stood out plainly but I could not bring myself to care, there was no way I was going to give up that comforting speed.

The air shifted and I stiffened in apprehension, a sickly sweet smell burning the back of my throat, and immediately I identified the smell as vampires. With a grace and speed not at all human I turned and stared at them in shock, they were beautiful.

It was no less than to be expected I guess, considering they were vampires, but still their inhuman grace and definitions were astounding in their beauty and intricacies. And they were all stunning in their own way but the one with the most unearthly and captivating looks was the blonde female and there was something in her guarded expression that I recognised. She reminded me of Draco and his mask, and I could honestly say I saw her differently already. For I, myself, had perfected the skill of looking artfully bored in my mask, and it had saved me from so many things. It allowed me not to betray my emotions and thoughts something people who have been through a lot including pain and hurt, learn to perfect. I smiled inwardly and walked to the reception desk feeling the gazes of the students on me.

My first few classes were very quiet and apart from the obnoxious student who kept staring! I enjoyed the muggle education it was a rather fascinating and complex system. I was at the moment walking next to a very talkative you blond male, who lead me to his table after getting lunch and continued to talk to me not in the slightest seeing that I was not paying attention to him. I let my guarded and stony eyes skim across the school lunch room and I saw them. My curiosity got the better and I turned to Mike breaking off his insistent blabbering to ask him a question, "Who are they?" My deep voice caught the vampire's attention and they subtly listened, humans would not be able to discern their body language but I could.

Mike smiled and answered, "They are the Cullens" he rather stupidly pointed to the human and added in jealousy, "And that is Isabella Swan."

I inwardly wondered when she had crushed his poor puppy heart and moved on to my curiosity, "And do these Cullen's have names? And are they together? Or just family?"

Mike did not get my annoyance but I saw the big guy hide a smirk, I think I am going to get along perfectly with him.

"Yes the beautiful blonde is Rosalie and she is with the large one Emmett. The blonde guy is with the small one Alice and the bronze headed guy Edward, and he is with Bella."

I nodded in thanks and sifted their names carefully and watched them for a while before feeling my magic pulling me dangerously, I did not know what its problem was, or if it was acting out by being close to my natural enemies but I could not lose control of it. I had figured out the hard way that by becoming such a powerful magician my magic had powerful lashes on the mortal world. So I deftly left the lunch room and sat outside the gym trying to sort out my buzzing thoughts. There was a strange protectiveness I felt of the blonde girl and I did not know why that was there it was nothing romantic, or anything to do with a crush. I knew that immediately but I felt a great sense of purpose when I looked at her, I wanted to break down her fortified walls and gain her trust. I wanted to see her smile so that her beauty was not wasted.

With an angry shake of my head I bit my fist and thought about other things.

When the bell rang for the next lesson I stood up and went to the changing room and got ready for the class. This was going to be a long day, and I could not wait to get home and practise my magic to keep my mind occupied on other things, and get fit. I was tired of looking like a small guy that needed to be defended.

Also all those years preparing for the war made it only seem right, to be able to focus my attention on other things would be wonderful and I would do just that and more. I barely paid attention in this class and only noted that Emmett was in it, but I did not try to make conversation with him, no, that I think would have been dangerous. The Cullens liked to keep to themselves I could see and I would not try to break that from them, but he seemed to be of a different mind.

"Hey my name is Emmett what is yours?" He was grinning with a child like humour and I could not keep the small smile in, "Harry."

It seemed we actually got along better than I could have anticipated but I wonder if he would still be of the same mind when they found out the truth of what I was...

We would just have to wait and see I guess...

As I was walking to my Ducati at the end of school I heard the Edward boy berating Rosalie on her cold and self centred nature and without thought I growled in fury and menace. His head snapped up and looked at me in shock and I hissed in frustration before jumping onto my Ducati and speeding away with the grace that a human could only wish to possess.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Cullens gracefully stepped inside the cafeteria their minds filled with whispers and rumours of the new student, who consequently Alice had not seen coming at all. It was a shock but after Bella they were willing to accept it at least. Bella walked beside them glancing around eagerly for the new student, trying to see if the rumours were true, for really no one would believe they were until they saw him. And saw him they did and they all concluded that he was a ambiguous and stunning male. Even from this distance the vampires could see the large cut running along his forehead over his right eye before ending just below his right ear. It was a frightening site and spoke of his troubles and a different world, they were already wary of him, but distinctly respectful. Jasper stared at him with awe and the others could only admire the sharp aristocratic cheek bones and his rough facial features which added significantly to his demure and beauty. His medium jet black hair was slightly messy.

The Cullens saw him stiffen as the wind blew their scent towards him and they were suddenly caught in the man's brilliant emerald eyes, which were studying them meticulously.

Bella was also caught in his beauty but from this distance her weak human eyes could not see the scar and without it, he was sorely lacking in his personality.

They could tell from those intelligent eyes that he would not be easy to gain trust, and that he was as guarded as they were, maybe even more.

Slowly the new student, whose name was Harry, turned to Mike and questioned him on who they were they were surprised my his sarcasm and found it humorous that Mike was so dim witted that he seemed to completely be unaware of his companions silent and uncaring manner.

His sarcasm on Mike's jealousy was rather hilarious and Emmett chuckled deeply before looking down at the table at the same time that the Harry's eyes landed on Rosalie and he stiffened before a frown flitted across his features and he looked away. This human they all concluded was a mystery that they were more than willing to pursue.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bella's POV**

Edward watched Rosalie from my side in the parking lot before growling in anger, "Don't be so conceited Rose, Bella is part of the family now, accept that!"

A furious growl more menacing than even the vampires'' sounded from across the parking lot, and I spun on my heels staring at Harry with shock. He was snarling at Edward before he jumped onto his motorbike and racing out of the parking lot, his movement graceful, inhuman and impeccable.

Jasper broke the stunned silence, "He smells different."

I watched as Edward took in a deep breath slowly and nodded, "Yes he smells authoritative and strong I think we should inform Carlisle on this, he will be able to help us unravel if this human is a threat or not."

They nodded and I was entranced watching Rosalie's guarded eyes still locked at the place his motorbike had disappeared to and without any warning at all she ran in that direction ignoring th family as they called to her.

I felt a moment of uncertainty as I saw Emmett run after her, what was going on?

_**REVIEW!!!! PLEASE!!!**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Wow!!! Thank you all sooooo much for responding so enthusiastically!!! Thanks all of you that reviewed the story, it was greatly appreciated!!!!**_

_**About the coupling in this story I still have no idea what to do, I have a few choices, Harry/Draco, , Harry/Leah let me know which one you would prefer or if you have any other suggestions, I know some of you wanted me to do a Harry/Edward but I felt like it has been done to much already, thanks all!! XoX **_

_**Hope you like this chapter!!**_

**Chapter 3**

Rosalie and Emmett ran through the forest quickly, the beautiful blonde leading the way towards Harry's house, her expression one of determination and curiosity. Her feet were gliding and she soon found herself stopping right on the brink of the forest watching as Harry ran into the house and sat heavily in his sofa. Emmett softly came up behind her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder before asking, "What are you doing Rose?"

"There is something about him Emmett, the way he looks the absolute desolation in his eyes pulls me to him. I want to help him, there is something there that is pulling me to him and I don't know what to do..." She sighed and leant into her husband's chest.

"I can understand that Rose but not right now, let us go and talk to Carlisle about this before the family has a nervous breakdown."

She laughed weakly before following him, with one last glace at the solitary figure hunched over she made up her mind, Harry was important and she was willing to do anything to help him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I raced to the house with burning confusion, what was that all about? Why did I feel so inclined to protecting someone I did not know? Without any hope of finding the answers just then I sunk into my coach and stared blankly at my scarred hands. With my new advanced hearing I listened to the two vampires outside in the forest. When they left I was more confused than before but I quickly shrugged it aside and went to bed settling into the disturbingly clear nightmares. A clarity that would soon see me lose the last of my sanity.

_The lights of curses flashed through my vision as I fought off the burning pain in my bones and muscles, the last thing I remembered before succumbing to this dreadful pain was Greyback. With that disturbing fact I jumped to my feet and swayed slightly, before turning abruptly at the sound of someone's footsteps behind me. And it was none other than Draco, "Are you ok?" The dashingly handsome young man asked with concern and Harry was stunned for a few seconds before shaking his head, "Yes thanks. Where is he?"_

_He knew that he would not have to elaborate on the question and rather hesitantly the blonde pointed to the battle field where arrays of green lights were flashing. I gasped and picked up my wand, without another word to the blonde, and made my way towards my enemy. _

_As I neared the red fury filled eyes connected with mine and the real battle ensued..._

_Wards instantly flung around us as we approached each other and then in a splendid match that looked like a battle dance of two professionals commenced. It was intense and my right eye stung from Rodulphus' cutting hex, without any warning Voldermort threw the very same one at me and cut me in the chest before swinging and proceeding to throw hexes at me. _

_I felt the complete exhaustion settling into my bones and with the last strength that remained in my body I conjured up the will and threw him the killing curse. _

_Of course my enemy would underestimate me and I watched in slight horror but relief when his limp body fell to the ground forever. _

_And then I followed him soon afterwards-_

My eyes snapped open in dread and I stared blankly at the roof, so many things had changed after the battle, Draco and the Malfoy's all seemed to be eternally grateful towards me and they were always there, supporting me and offering all the help that they could give. It was a rather dreadful day when I decided to tell them that I was leaving, they were, to put it lightly not happy:

"_Leaving!" Draco cried in alarm and approached me with alarming speed, his hands clenched my shoulders painfully and he shook me, "You cannot leave Harry!"_

_Lucius stepped forwards and slowly took his son's hands off my weak shoulders before piercing me with his silver, intense eyes, "Why are you leaving?"_

_I could not help but hesitate I did not wish to lie to them but I knew I must, no matter how much had changed between them all, I was sure their opinion of werewolves would not have. "I need to get away from all these memories, they are suffocating me."_

_Those damn wise silver eyes searched mine slowly and nodded, "I can see we will not be able to change your mind, but know this Harry you are always welcome here."_

_I took my eyes off the father like figure I had come to love and watched with pain filled eyes and Draco walked out of the room, not saying a word, his face cold and hard as he slammed the door behind him. It was excruciating and I had no idea why. Narcissa slowly approached me and pulled me into a strong yet very comforting hug, before she broke out in a tiny sob, "Harry Harry Harry..." Her voice was cracking and slowly she followed her son, before stopping on the steps and throwing me a tear filled gaze-_

I choked back a sob and ran into the shower, trying desperately to shake off the dammed memories that were filling me with an intense sorrow.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I could feel the cold dread seeping into my bones as I made my way to my first class, it was the full moon again in a week and I was already feeling the dread of the coming. Lupin once told me that the pain would forever be prevalent, just not as terrible as the first time.

I slowly sank into my seat and rested my head on my arm; I needed to stop th8inking so much. It was killing me, and do you know what the crazy thing is? I missed them, HIM, to be more specific!

I lifted my head and watched emotionlessly as all the students laughed with a carefree attitude amongst themselves. They did not know how lucky they were; for all I could do was have flashbacks of the war, and the things that could have been.

Emmett soon entered the classroom and sat directly beside me, "Hey Harry."

"Hi," I whispered back looking dejectedly down at the desk. It was as if the world was specifically against me and any semblance of normality was entirely gone from my life. It was fate's fucked up way of reminding me that she was in control. It was torture within itself, I still remembered the day, clearly, when I decided that the only thing I wished for was to be normal. 'Just Harry', could I ever have a normal life?  
I guess I got my answer...

**_REVIEW PLEASE!! And let me know what you think about the pairings I am eager to hear from you all!!  
XoX_**


	5. Important

**_Hey all,  
I am sorry about writing this note  
I personally hate these things, but it is essential  
Do not fear I am only writing this because I would like you all to vote  
for either a Harry/Leah or Harry/Draco pairing. Sorry that those are the only ones  
but I do not feel that any other character is right for Harry James.  
Please review me which one you would prefer  
I find that I cannot continue the story without this  
Thanks  
XoX_**


	6. Chapter 4

_**Hey! I know quite a few of you wanted a Harry/Leah pairing but I the votes have been counted and Harry/Draco won by at least 4. Sorry to disappoint but I am going with that pairing, it seems right as well. And easier to write. **_

_**Thanks to you all for voting it helped tremendously, Hope you like the chapter XoX**_

**Chapter 4**

After my first lesson I felt a cold hand settle gently on my shoulder, and my body tensed reflexively, before I slowly turned around and met the golden eyes of the large vampire.

"Harry, would you like to sit with us during lunch?" Emmett asked hesitantly and I could not help but smile, this was no doubt the first time he had ever done something like that since being a vampire.

"Sure thing," I grinned at him before nodding and making my way to my next class, my heart feeling lighter, until I remembered my dilemma, how was I going to tell the Cullens that I was a werewolf? And would they accept me, they no doubt hated us passionately.

The rest of the class passed quickly and I walked beside Alice towards the cafeteria feeling strangely content beside the excited little vampire. The cafeteria fell silent when we walked into it, and all the watching eyes made me feel distinctly uncomfortable. Alice must have noticed because she touched my arm softly before smiling brightly and leading me to the table where her 'boyfriend' was.

"Hello Harry," Jasper said lightly and I looked at him steadily before smiling, there was something about Jasper that seemed so familiar.

"Jasper," I whispered back steadily.

Alive felt the slight tension stir in the air and lead me to a seat before happily sitting on her mate's lap.

I quickly made sure that my occlumency shields were up full so that the vampires did not use their gifts on me. I felt the slight pressure casually tolling of Jasper and from what I could feel I detected that he was an emphatic. My thoughts were interrupted by the other Cullen's coming and joining us with the human girl, Bella.

Emmett grinned at me and sat down, "harry!'He exclaimed jovially and I could not help but smile at him.

"So how long have you guys been in Forks for?" I asked hesitantly determined to get to know something of the family.

Rosalie answered her voice smooth and sweet, "A year and a bit," She smiled pleasantly at me, which seemed to stun everyone sitting at the table except for Emmett. "And why did you move here?"

I hesitated before looking into her golden eyes, "It was for a change in scenery."

Edward's eyes scrutinized me and he asked abruptly, "And why is that?"

I felt my anger flaring and pushed it down with some difficulty, the nerve of the guy! "There are things in life that you should not know."

The tension grew thick and I glared at him before Alice spoke excitement ringing in her voice. "Would you like to have dinner at our house tonight? Bella is going to come as well?"

I looked into her eyes carefully before closing my eyes to the memories that threatened to spill, "No thanks I have things that I must do."

Alice looked sadly at me before nodding and changing the subject to my relief. As I watched them interact with each other I found out that Bella was definitely a part of the family even though Rosalie seemed to carry a distinct animosity for the girl. Something I was rather curios about, what was there that could make Rosalie so guarded in that small mortal girl?

But I dared not even ask, for that would open up doors that I myself did not want open. I could not afford to get close to anyone in this town not after everything. A life of solitude was for the best, would it not be more beneficial for all? I certainly thought so.

It seemed to me now too much to hope for, honestly did I really think that me as Harry James potter was going to ever get a piece of quiet tranquillity in his life? Foolish to tell you the truth! What would Moody have said?

Well after that night I changed, and I don't know if it was for the better either, I feel different...and it scares me shitless that I have no answers for this feeling.

I remember every detail painfully as if it mocks me,

_I looked around the room before I began to warm up my body; it was comforting to feel the familiar warmth of training within my blood. It reminded me of times past, and not all of them good, but I felt that when I fought I could make a difference. _

_Ha-ha and I could! _

_I laughed darkly my heart constricting in pain. I stopped immediately at the sound of a fire blazing before the adrenaline pumped through my system with familiarity and I ran to the dining room to see a welcome face. I quelled my laugh at the sight of the regal aristocrat on the floor, his eyes stunned. _

"_Lucius it is good to see you again." _

_To the man's credit he only jumped slightly before getting to his feet and pulling me into a hug, when he spoke I however lost all happiness. There was something wrong, terribly wrong. "Harry it is good to see you well, and unharmed." The silver eyes searched my face with concern before he stepped away, "There us new death eater activities again, it seemed my old friends have a grudge against the wizarding world for the death of their master and friends." His eyes lost all emotion and he stared intensely at me, "Promise me that you will stay out of the way Harry, if anything happened to you I don't think my family will be able to handle it." The usually strong man sighed, "You see they are after my son," the man stopped as if an eternal pain was flaring in his body. _

_But before he said anything I stepped in front of him and put my hands of his shoulders, "If you think I will let anything happen to you all then you have another thing coming Lucius, I have already begun to train, and I need you to inform me if there is trouble, ever!" My voice was not my own as I uttered the request, it was cold and filled with power._

_Lucius must have seen something in my eyes that probed him to agree, but he had to understand that I would not let anything happen to them, they meant the world to me. _

_He smiled slightly and hugged me again, I was stunned, this man was not an overly affectionate man and for him to be so open, was in itself amazing. Yet I felt a warm glow within at his acceptance and concern. "Look after yourself Lucius."_

_He grinned, "The same goes for you Harry James," he hesitated before softy whispering, "Be careful," with those soft words spoken he flooed away leaving me stunned and worried. _

_I would show everyone what happened when they threatened family, those dammed death eaters were going to suffer excruciatingly if they lay one hand on the people I care about. _

_With that thought I walked into the training room and fought with more vigour than before, I now had a reason, and a bloody good one at that, to test and push myself. _

Oh and had I trained, ha-ha, my muscles were no longer small, and were hard and chiselled with my frame slightly more imposing in height. No longer was there emotion to my face without my leeway and it was rather intimidating even if I do say so myself. I had seen the way the students at the school had looked at me and I could see fear and awe, it was unnerving. But those vampires they were beginning to probe to deeply into my affairs and I did not like it one bit, I think that after school today I would accept their dinner proposal, it had been four months since their last offer and I would make sure they knew that I was aware of their secret. It was about time that they backed off and I would make sure they did. To get close to anyway would set them in danger and I would have none of that. No matter how difficult it proved to be. Which was proving to be really hard especially with the growing bound I felt with Rosalie, she was so much like the sister I never had, I sighed wistfully before placing my mask back on and making my way towards the table in the cafeteria time for the show to begin.

_**REVIEW!!! Please**_


	7. Chapter 5

**_Hey all, thanks for reviewing, all of you that have it keeps me motivated enough to carry on. My updates will be slower than usual as I am currently on study leave but I will not abandon my story. Hope you like this one..._**

**Chapter 5**

I joined the Cullen's at the table with a small inclination of my head and looked at Bella slowly the girl looked worried and tired, not her usual dreamy eyed self as she stared at her boyfriend. Immediately I could feel an icy hand grasp my heart, they were in trouble and more than likely I was going to be right in the middle of it, because of my bloody Gryffindor qualities.

Alice grinned at me in excitement and I fought off my own smile, she sometimes was very hard not to respond to, "Harry please come to dinner at our house tonight."

There was the queue and before I could back out of the decision I nodded and tried not to cringe at her excited squeal. Before I could stop myself I was reminded sharply of Tonks, I was so tired of this life of despair and I sighed in complete agony not realising that my barriers were falling. So many loved ones lost all because of a monster that could have been destroyed earlier, so many lives.

I shook my head and looked at Jasper as he gasped, my frown flitted on my face and I gasped as well pulling my walls up sharply, "Sorry." I whispered softly knowing that he would hear me and understand from the lack of emotion that I could control it. I did not care how peculiar that seemed, they had to know I was not a human, maybe they hadn't figured out exactly what I was but it was enough for the time being.

Slowly with a weary weakness resonating deep within my bones I stood up and smiled in farewell to the occupants at the table before walking outside and driving away. I needed to get myself ready for tonight, no matter what I had a strange sense that what transpired would change everything.

I could no longer keep myself locked away from the Cullens, so it was only safe to presume that either tonight I learnt to trust them or they would push me away, and after tonight my decision would be made.

It seemed amazing that I would attest to such situations but I was a foolish Gryffindor, what could I say, it was whom I had been brought up to be.

* * *

The Cullen house was a magnificent building and I fought off the pain of a reminder when I saw it, and moved quickly towards the front door before knocking softly. I could hear Alice shrieking in happiness and hear her silent footsteps running towards the door before she threw it open and hugged me. Her skin was ice cold but I returned it smiling at her, "Well it's good to see someone is excited at my presence."

She laughed happily and led me inside, the Cullens' parents were stunning individuals and I found myself inexplicably drawn to them. Carlisle and Esme were both stunning people with hearts as large as the years they had lived. It made it all the more difficult to think about cutting all acquaintances with this family.

Alice dragged me towards the coach and pushed me beside Rosalie who smiled kindly at me. And for the first time in what felt like an age I returned it, for real, "You have a rather stunning house."

She smiled and was about to speak when Edward and Bella entered the house deep in their own discussion.

Alice gasped and I watched in trepidation as her eyes glazed over, it reminded me of the time Trelawney entered her vision. When the small vampire came back to reality she clung to her mate's arm in fear. Carlisle looked at her in concern and we all watched as Edward growled and drew Bella closely to his chest.

I knew that this would be stepping over the boundaries I had set for myself but I could not stop the curiosity and gently entered her mind. What I saw made me stiffen in my seat. Hundreds of new born vampires were on the move, preparing to kill Isabella Swan. This was terrible why did this always happen to the ones I feel something for?

I would help them; I would not sit back and let them fight for their lives. I quickly looked into Carlisle's eyes and made my way to the front door before turning back to Alice. Her expression was torn but when our eyes connected I quickly said, "When the time comes I will fight alongside you."

With that said I left and apparated home, my heart heavy with guilt and an old pain.

That night sleep was horrific, my mind would not let the fact rest that I would be participating in another battle, my conscious hated that I would end someone's life, no matter the cause. Yet my body would not wake, horrible thoughts continued to consume my mind.

_Death surrounded me as I gazed in an agonized trance at the vampires and werewolves battle against the pure and blood lusted newborns. A piercing scream jerked my head in the direction and my heart froze in utter helplessness, Rosalie was burning, a deep fiery red flame consumed her body. And I could do nothing but watch. Draco materialized in front of me and sneered at me in disgust, and for some reason that tore at me more than anything, "You let me die and now you will do the same to them? You disgust me," he spat at my feet before disappearing._

I forced my body awake, sweat and tears running down my face.

* * *

The day passed to slowly for my heart to handle at times, all I could think about was that I would see the Cullens soon. If they asked questions I don't think I will manage at all, I need time to think about what I had gotten myself into. I did not sleep that night at all, instead I trained, straining my muscles severely, yet the pain helped me feel alive, not like a figment of my imagination. As the time arrived to get ready for school I took a steady breath and ran to my motorbike, before speeding down the driveway, the wind in my hair and ears woke me up even further, something I was grateful for.

The day was to quiet for my liking and I noticed finally that the sun was present today, Bella hesitated at the door of the cafeteria before sitting beside me with a small smile. "Hey Harry."

"Bella," I nodded softly observing the pale human beside me steadily, before turning away and thinking about absolutely nothing.

The calm that settled over me was broken by Bella, "Would you like to come and have dinner at my house tonight, Dad feels rather bad about not offering earlier?"

My face drained slightly of colour and I hastily shook my head, the horror that would evoke would be terrible, no no no tonight was the full moon, there was no way I would be going out of my house. "I am sorry but I must decline, I have something to do tonight."

"Oh," she looked at the table a soft frown marring her face, "What about tomorrow night? Charlie and I are having friends over but you are more than welcome, they are from La Push and might want to meet you."

I nodded and was rather grateful when the bell ran, I did not attend my last class instead I ran into the forest and headed for La Push, it would be good to know what I would be getting myself into.

The reservation was small; the smell was rich and musky, a rather welcoming smell actually. As I let my nose take in everything, I smelt a distinct smell of werewolves. Not the same as myself; but they were shape shifters, and from what I could pick up there were quite a few of them. Just my luck, I choose the one town in the world where there are both werewolves and vampires, what was I thinking? Honestly fate really was out to get me.

With a huge sigh I ran back to the school and sped away on my lovely bike, I had a strange feeling that tonight was going to be an exceptionally long and dreary night; something was going to go wrong. Just what I needed really...

As soon as I arrived I stripped into my short and locked the door with my magic waiting for the inevitable. As the light of the moon shone on my skin I gasped, the wolf inside of me was pissed, and severely so. She was ripping out with insane fury, I knew nothing but pain as she came to the surface, only knew slightly that she was trying desperately to get out of the room, clawing and biting the walls in her desperation. She scratched at her arms and I felt it seep into our bone, the blood felt warm on both of us and she banged the walls with her body. After ages of trying she howled her fury and I knew no more.

**_REVIEW please..._**


	8. Chapter 6

**_Thanks all of you for reviewing you made me so happy that I could not help but feel motivated enough to write another one. Since so many of you wand Harry/ Leah I have decided that maybe if I feel up to it after this story, that I will write that pairing for you, in the same story line. Just remind me when i have finished this one, or I fear I might forget. Thanks again all of you and I hope you enjoy this Chapter._**

**Chapter 7**

When I woke up it was to agony, I stumbled into the bathroom and cringed at the sight of my body, my arms had large and deep claw marks scratched into them, and the rest of me was bruised and bloody from where she had repeated slammed and clawed, in search of freedom.

I jumped into the shower, and cringed at the pain that the wounds inflicted on me, after that was done I pulled on a long sleeved black shirt and dark blue denim jeans.

Lupin had warned me that this would happen every now and then, I should have paid more attention when we did discuss werewolves, yet what could I do about that now, it was in the past.  
My heart flared in pain as I thought about it but I pushed it aside and made my way to the school trying to keep my thoughts on safe boundaries. Alice greeted me at the car park with a tiny squeal and a large hug, I chuckled deeply at her antics and hugged her back, she meant something to my deadened heart. "How are you little pixie?"

She glared at me but after a while a blinding smile flashed on her face, "You and only you can call me that," I grinned at her and she grabbed my arm and walked with me to our first class, Mathematics. "The family wants to talk to you soon about what you said the other night, and we are curious, but after much arguments and fights Edward and Jasper have agreed that your secrets can be kept without them harassing you."

I smiled weakly, my heart lighter at this that I would have even suspected. The day passed slowly, and I gathered that it might actually be that my emotions were in such an unsteady turmoil that Fate was prolonging it. My arms itched painfully every now and then and I could not stop touching them and fidgeting. No one had noticed so far, but my luck had to run out and sitting at the cafeteria it seemed a certain blonde had had enough.

"Harry! What is the matter? You have been acting strange all day," Rosalie said in exasperated concern.

I looked into her golden eyes and shook my head, I could not tell her, for then I would have to show her, I would down play it. "I fell yesterday and the wound is annoying me."

She glared at me and I stiffened did she already know me enough to realise when I was lying to her. Yet she shook her head and turned to Emmett, her anger was hurtful but it did not matter, the less they knew about me the better and safer it would be for them.

Bella looked at me in concern as well, "Are you still coming tonight Harry-"

Her sentence was interrupted by running footsteps that sounded eerily familiar, I stiffened in my seat, and heart pounding rapidly, this could not be good news. What the hell had happened that would make her come here?

* * *

**Ron's POV**

I ran into the house with panting breaths searching for the most important person in my life, she would understand, she always did. "Hermione!"

"Ron!" She called in concern and ran down the steps tripping and falling against me, "What?"

I took a breath, "They have him! God they captured him today and I don't know whether we should tell Harry. You know how compulsive he can be when someone he cares about is in danger."

Hermione turned her hazel eyes and looked me full in the eye, "I will go and tell him, he will never forgive us if he finds out. If something happens to him I do not think Harry will hang onto life any longer."

I gasped at the meaning in her words and nodded, "Go, and be careful."

She nodded before apparating to Forks, Washington.

* * *

Her footsteps came closer and she burst into the room, looking as beautiful as I ever remembered, her wavy hair had tamed stunningly over the years and lay in curls. She looked gorgeous, but the panic in her eyes made me stand to my feet immediately searching her face for answers but she stared around looking for me amongst the students. When her eyes connected she choked on her sob and ran into my arms, "Harry you must leave, they have him."

My heart froze and I felt like everything was falling apart, an unbearable searing pain flared into my heart and fire coursed through me. Gently I took her in my arms and released her. I took a step away and looked her dead in the eyes, I could see her shock at my expression but I did not care. "Where?"

She shook her head, tears gathering in her eyes, "No one knows they only got word in now, be careful Harry, please."

"I cannot guarantee you anything", I stepped back again at the terror that flashed in her eyes, "But I will do the utmost I can to make it to your wedding."

Her eyes shone with tears and one slid down her cheek, "Harry..." She whispered softly.

I could not look at her pain any longer and I turned away, "Stay out of trouble my little sister." With that I ran, before apparating away. The last thing I had seen sketched into my memories, The Cullens panic, pain, and concern.

* * *

My search for the blonde proved difficult and I searched desperately for anything that would belie his whereabouts to me. Every minute that passed killed me more and more, and then a brake through. I did not call for help, did not tell anyone anything instead I just apparated straight to the Lestrange castle, the fury in my veins awakening my wolf.

The bitch had gone too far this time and she would pay with her life, with that firmly in my head I ran, the wards were easily broken and I slipped into the house unnoticed. But when I finally found him, my fury was unprecedented. The sight in front of me was more than my wolf and myself could manage. We would tear the Death Eater apart, limb from limb. Their pain would be all they could remember and they would beg for death. The thought set a terribly frightening smile on my face and I knew that a part of me had lost its sanity.

Red hot anger, and disgust made me enter the room and face over 12 death eaters, but I did not care, Bellatrix was in my sight and my wolf growled in a terribly menacing way and together we went in for the kill.

* * *

**_PLease review_**


	9. Chapter 7

**_

* * *

_**

Sorry all, the Chapter is not long, yet I hope you like it.

**Chapter 7**

I ripped the bitches heart out with my hands, before moving on to the others, they were terrified I saw their eyes wide open in shock and the distraction was handy, they followed their new leader quickly. Screams echoed through the room, and I still did not care, did not care that I had been hit by multiple curses. All I saw was Draco.

His arms were chained to the wall; his hair matted my filth and his own blood. The regal man looked so vulnerable it broke my heart. His clothes were torn, and his precious blood seeped through wounds old and new. I did not waste time and hurriedly released his arms, feeling terror as he fell limp into my own. If I had been too late I would never every live it down.

Without looking at the complete destruction I had caused I apparated to his manor, and made my way to his room. I heard noise behind me and spun around quickly, wand in hand. My heart slowed down as it discovered that it was only Lucius, the man was staring at his son in concern and then he shifted his gaze to me. He gasped but I stopped him with a glare, I needed to make sure Draco made it through this. Immediately I started the potions he would need while running a diagnostic on his body. I was nowhere near as adept as Poppy was but I did not have time to wonder about anything else.

When I gave him the required pain killer, and made sure his vital were all working I sighed and closed my eyes, the adrenaline leaving my system to be replaced by terrible pain. Yet I still did not look at the damage I had on myself and instead faced Lucius.

His eyes had faint tears in them, and the sight broke my heart, "You are leaving again aren't you?" He asked quietly.

I could only stare at him for a while before I numbly nodded. Lucius was not one to share his thoughts on a subject that was personal to him, so it was a great shock to me when he did not let this drop then and there, as he usually would.

"Why?" The question was so short yet the pain in the blonde's face as he asked it hurt to see.

"What shall anyone gain by my staying here?"

"You are going to kill yourself Harry; you need him, just as much as he needs you."

My heart clenched, "Draco would never feel that way." I looked away from the swirling silver eyes before looking back unemotionally. "I have nothing to offer him, no life, no safety, no continuation of the Malfoy line, no joy, my life is easy to give up if he lives happy." My eyes burned but I fought it back, "I would die a thousand times over to see him happy Lucius."

The blonde made a sound that sounded like a broken sob, "And what if my son feels the same about you? The both of you will end up living empty lives."

"Draco would never..." I stopped as I stared at him.

"Why? What makes you so certain that my son is not in love with you Harry? Have you asked him?"

I could not take it, pain so intense coursed through me that I would welcome back the cruciatus with open arms, it was akin to the sharp pain I felt at Sirius, Moony and Dumbledore's deaths. My tendril of my magic lashed out yet I could not think. It was too much to hope for, yet not enough.

I did not notice that the magic that escaped me sent Lucius into a wall, did not notice that the bed's occupant was waking.

My nails dug into my chest as the pain intensified.

"Harry?"

The voice so timid strained yet filled with concern and happiness, belonging to the one person that could offer me everything or crush me.

I looked into his slightly blurry silver eyes and straightened pulling myself together. I could not bring myself to answer him, instead I stepped towards the bed and looking intensely at the man I was so powerfully in love with. My blood stained hand touched his cheek softly, and I kissed his forehead before turning abruptly and looking at the older Malfoy, who was on his feet, eyes wide at the door.

"He gains everything and I would not give that up," I whispered softly and walked out, apparating before he could stop me.

**

* * *

****Hermione's POV**

I had kept coming back to Forks after Harry left, and the Cullens I soon discovered were stunning people, all worried about my best friends health.

I found that Rosalie loved Harry as Ron and I did and for that we connected easily, so that is where I was right now, at the Harry's cottage, with Rosalie, Alice and Emmett, the others were out hunting. We were all getting worried; Harry had been gone for about two weeks now.

My heart pounded erratically as a pop sounded in Harry's bedroom before heavy footsteps made their way towards the kitchen. I was on my feet before I even knew it and I ran to look at the identity of the person. But what I saw would forever be in my memory.

Harry looked like hell, his eyes were dead, dark circles lined his marred face, his chest, arm and leg were all bleeding profusely, and he limped heavily on his right one. He stopped immediately when he saw me there and I could make out tears in his eyes.

"Oh Harry," I whispered in sorrow before hugging my brother to me.

He shook lightly and I pulled away, "You need to get fixed up."

He looked at me blankly but nodded, whatever happened to my brother must have been profound. I could feel the remorse flowing off of him, and an agony akin to death clung to his eyes and heart.

* * *

**_Let me know what you think._**


	10. Chapter 8

**_hey, now before you read ahead I must inform you all that I will write a second Control, but with a Leah/Harry pairing, as so many of you wanted it. I do not know when I will start it but i shall...hope you like this chapter, sorry that it is so short._**

**Chapter 8**

The darkness was oppressing, I felt the pain in the steady darkness that drowned me constantly within my mind. It seemed forever as I prowled the recesses of my mind before I finally stopped and looked in awe at the wolf that inhibited my body.

She sure was a stunning creature, with pure black fur and tufts of white on her ears and snout. Her shining golden eyes observed me steadily and I slowly made my way to her side before kneeling in front of her.

"It is only right for me to see what I do to you ever time you turn," I watched her as she tilted her head sideways indicating to me that she was listening. "If we could work together on the full moon maybe I could consider letting you run through the forest."

She whined as if the thought alone satisfied her, and looking at the darkness surrounding us I could not agree with her more.  
"But you must listen to me if I tell you something, as in if there is a human in front of you and I tell you to stop then you must! I cannot let our secret out, and I will not let innocent humans die because of us. And under no circumstances are you to attack the Cullen's, they are our allies in this war."

She growled but huffed and looked at me before bowing her head in agreement; I smiled at the stunning creature and scratched her ears, watching in amusement as she whined in pleasure. I do not know how long I sat there talking to her but we seemed to have bonded spectacularly. I had also decided to name her Luna, for she reminded me so much of my grey eyed friend.

It was with slight regret that I watched her fade as I started to regain consciousness.

* * *

As my eyes opened, my body finally felt the pain from the battle in which I had rushed into so blindly, yet I had saved him and that is all that really matters in the end. I spotted Alice in the doorway facing away from me and I smiled before saying softly, "Hey pixie."

She gasped and spun around before leaping at me in a tight hug, "Harry you scared us all! What in the world did you do to get such injuries?"

I grimaced, "I cannot tell you at the moment, the less you know the safer you and your family will be and that is the way I intend to keep it." I sighed at her depressed face before remembering something important, "Where is Hermione?"

Alice grinned and ran out of the room before coming back with a puffing Hermione behind her, I grinned at my old friend and hugged her tightly, "Mione how are the plans coming along?'

She chuckled almost sadly and I stared intently at her, "What is the matter sis?"

"What is the matter? You almost got killed again Harry! What were you thinking?" She shouted in absolute fury, I saw the Cullen's looking at me in shock. But my eyes remained on Hermione, soon she calmed before sinking onto the bed and crying into my chest. I was stunned but after a while rocked her gently in my embrace. "I saved him Mione, any repercussions are meaningless."

She shook her head but did not say anything instead she hugged me tighter. "Someone wants to see you Harry; they should be here later tonight."

I frowned at her tone of voice but shrugged it aside and looked at Carlisle gently, "Thank you."

Rosalie snorted delicately, if anyone could, "There is no reason to thank us." She stared sternly at me before shaking her head, her eyes burning with tears that would never fall.

I choked back a sob and shook my head, my mind rapidly moving. "You should inform the wolves of the danger that approaches. It is inconsequential whether you hate them or not this is their territory and they will be more than pleased to be able to join in this coming dilemma."

Carlisle looked at me with slight shock but shook his head and said softly, "I agree, but it will be hard to get them to act rationally."

"No, I will talk to them with you. If they decided that they will let this old feud tear this apart then they will not help us at all, I doubt they would put their land in danger."

Hermione frowned, but refrained from asking any questions.

I smiled softly at her, "When is the wedding scheduled?"

She smiled blindingly, "In about 4 weeks."

I grinned and kissed her forehead before standing up, the movement aggravated my wounds but I pushed that aside and looked at Rosalie. When our eyes met I searched hers intently, and smiled at her when I found no anger.

I sighed and looked out of the window his eyes dimming at the agony my heart was feeling, I had given Draco up.

I was startled when I felt a pair of cold arms encircle me, and when I looked even more startled to see Rosalie hugging me. I smiled sadly at her and leant my head on her own, she must have seen the despair that clung to me.

I sighed again and looked at Carlisle, "Let us talk to the wolves now."

The blonde frowned but nodded and Rosalie linked her arm in mine followed closely by Alice. I grinned at them and smiled at Hermione, "I will see you later my sister."

With that we walked towards the black Mercedes and we were off.

It was rather exhilarating to find that all the Cullen's liked speed and I smiled as I looked out of the window, the silence was broken by Rosalie.

"Will you ever tell us your secrets?" She asked softly, though her eyes were guarded.

I looked at her steadily, "I do not know, it is a possibility."

She smiled seemingly pleased with this information.

And with that we parked just outside of the border, waiting for the wolves to notice. It would not take long; they would be able to smell the vampires from far.

**Review and let me know what you think...**


	11. Chapter 9

**_hey, I am so terribly sorry that this took so long and even more sorry that it is short, my mind blanked terribly when it came to this chapter and i hope that you all like it. _**

**Chapter 9**

As we waited on the boarder for the wolves to come I observed the Cullen's carefully, they all looked tense, worried and some even held hatred in their eyes as they looked at the land in front of them that they could not enter. I looked at Rosalie and touched her arm, showing in a silent way that she had my support.

As the Native's came towards us I stepped in front of the vampires, and as they stopped on the point of their border I could see them stiffen and look at me with wide eyes. The leader, a man with large tanned muscles stepped forward, frowning as he inspected me.

"You are no vampire," he said softly, it was not a question merely a statement and I met his eyes head on. The man gasped before shaking his head and looking at Carlisle, "What is it you wanted to speak with us about?"

"My daughter," Carlisle began pointing to Alice, "Had a vision not long ago of a large army of newborn vampires coming to attack Bella."

I watched their reactions sceptically, seeing their anger and all of a sudden I growled. The affect was immediate and they were deathly silent, "What Carlisle says is the truth, I informed them that it would be wise to inform you of the vampires, as you are the protectors of this land."

"Why would you help vampires?" Sam asked in confusion knowing from the scent of the man that he was powerful more so than them.

"They are friends," I added shortly.

He looked excessively puzzled but nodded and looked at his pack members before returning his eyes to mine own, as if deciding that I was the leader. "We will talk amongst ourselves tonight and Jake will inform you tomorrow."

I nodded and shook his hand tightly before turning away and getting into the car, watching as the Cullen's followed my movements.

As we sped towards their home and approached it on our feet, Hermione met me as the door and smiled before hugging me. I chuckled deeply at her concern before placing her feet on my own and walking in the house fluidly.

I talked to her throughout the night, and was startled out of our conversation by the door ringing and Rosalie answering it. The voice that met my ears forced me to stand and I walked to the door in confusion.

Ginny looked beautiful standing there were her flaming red hair and her light brown eyes, as her eyes landed on my own she hugged me and whispered to low for the vampires to hear, "Your like my brother Harry I am so sorry that I only see that now." She sobbed into my shirt and I held her warmly to me letting her.

After a while she stopped and rested her head on my chest, and let me lead her to the couch where she sat on my lap, curled into me closely. I let my fingers comb her hair and her tears continued, but silently.

Hermione stood from the couch and knelt at Ginny's side, "What is wrong Gin?"

Ginny's eyes found Hermione's hazel ones, "I just truly realised what Harry meant to me, and I couldn't stand the thought that he did not know that I loved him like a brother."

Hermione smiled gently and touched the other girl's hand softly. Ginny looked up at me and smiled slightly, "I saw someone the other day," I nodded for her to continue, "And the person made me realise that no opportunity can go unclaimed." I stiffened slightly and she scrunched her hands in my shirt eyes piercing my own in desperation, "He looks horrible Harry, nothing like the man we saw when you were staying with them, almost dead on his feet."

My throat burned as I forced back tears, _my Draco_ I thought silently.

Ginny seemed to understand the turmoil my heart was in and touched my cheeks softly, "So many people never find there soul mate Harry, I do not want to see you be one of those that don't claim the one that belongs to you. You deserve life so much more than half the population."

Rosalie stepped forward and knelt by me as well her mind picking up the pieces, "You refuse to claim your mate?"

I choked back a sob as I looked at the three girls that meant everything to me, "He would never accept me if he knew the truth," I stopped and looked away haunted, I would tell them.

Rosalie's freezing hand touched my other cheek eyes burning, "Do not say that."

"You would not accept me if you knew the truth either," I looked at her steadily while my heart was tearing at the seams.

The stunning blonde frowned and Hermione and Ginny both looked at me intensely.

"I am a monster," I whispered harshly voice hoarse with emotion.

"What are you talking about Harry?" Hermione asked eyes troubled.

"Did you honestly never wonder what happened on that battlefield that changed me so much," I whispered sadly.

Their gazes were all still locked on my own and it was unsettling, "I am a werewolf," I said brokenly watching as Rosalie flinched before standing. I expected her to walk away but instead she sat beside me and hugged me. I froze in confusion, and looked at the other girls who both had tears in their eyes.

Hermione spoke first in a shaking voice, "And you went through this all alone?"

I nodded and winced as she cried deeply, I had never seen her this emotional, only when Ron had left us at the tent. I touched her face softly frowning and hating myself for making her feel this sadness, "I felt it was only right."

I looked away clenching my fist as pain hit me both from my injuries and my heart. And then it hit me they were not disgusted as i looked around at them all my heart warmed ebbing the pain away slighlty. MY eyes shone at the fact that they accepted me.

Ginny gasped and all eyes turned to her, "This is why you left, because you thought he would hate you?"

I nodded again and she shook her head violently, "You don't know what you mean to him Harry! "

I shook my head body shaking in agony, "He, he would never..." I trailed off as my eyes burned.

Rosalie tightened her grip on me painfully, "You don't know that Harry, soul mates will accept anything if they truly care, why don't you write to him and if he answers you, you will know and if he doesn't..."

She broke off but her golden eyes were serious.

I shook my head the thought of his hatred was burning me inside, the thought of him pushing me away was enough for me to wish for death.

My thought were stopped as a hand made impact with my face and my eyes snapped open to see Hermione looking at me face between sadness and anger, "You will Harry or so help me I will write to him."

I chuckled weakly as tear slipped out of my eyes, I hated this weakness, but maybe I would write to him.

As I thought about it I felt that it was needed I could not continue like this, not in this state, if Draco did not reply I would most probably just run head first to the newborns anyway. I nodded inwardly. I would write to him.

That night as I sat in the bedroom the Cullen's had supplied me I took out paper and a pen and wrote to the man I was so desperately in love with.

_Draco_

_I hope this finds you well, every night my thoughts go to you and I need you to know that you are everything._

_I know you want the reason I keep leaving you and your family and I shall tell you tonight, but my heart is in perpetual agony at the thought of you hating me. _

_Still I shall inform you, on the night of the battle just before you found me I was attacked by one Fenrir Greyback..._

My writing stopped as my hand shook, before I made myself continue writing shaking.

_I do not need to explain more, I just knew that you and your family were to important, I could not face your hatred so I ran like the coward I am._

_No matter what you decide I need you to know that my love was always yours for the taking._

_Yours Forever_

_Harry James_

I sent it off with an owl body shaking at what I had done, before sleep took me into darkness.

**Ok, let me know what you think please...**


	12. Chapter 10

**_Ok all, here it is finally  
Thanks for the reviews, they are what keeps me going_**

**Chapter 10**

I woke in the morning with a heavy heart hating the possibilities that surfaced as I thought about the letter. It took all my self control to get out of bed, my wounds still screaming fury at me. With a large sigh I walked out of the room and towards the dining room knowing that the rest of the Cullen's were there already, as were my two sisters.

Ginny hugged me immediately as I stepped into the room and I smiled slightly as I returned it, it was so good to have the red head on good terms with me again, she had always meant a lot to me and now that she finally accepted my feelings things were looking up.

I sat heavily on the stool beside her and grabbed a green apple from the bowl on the table. Rosalie leant against me as I sat there and my lips twitched in amusement. For the first time in a while I looked properly around the house and spotted the rest of the Cullen's. Emmett stood not far from his wife, leaning against the wall with a soft expression on his face as he watched her. Esme and Carlisle were both within the kitchen space, with Esme preparing breakfast? I smiled at the thought; she really was a sweet woman.

Edward and Bella were sitting in the lounge talking quietly and just soaking up the others' presence. Edward and I were the only ones to not truly trust the other, he did not like me for some reason, and I found his almost cold attitude frustrating.

Alice and Jasper, I could hear were upstairs, and I tried not to laugh at what they were discussing, withdrawing my hearing range to avoid eavesdropping.

"How are you feeling today Harry?" Carlisle asked lightly, his voice deeper in concern as he looked at me with those startling amber eyes.

"I am as well as I can be," I smirked as I dodged Hermione's hand which had been meant for my head.

Carlisle chuckled warmly and I couldn't help the warm smile I sent him, he had helped me more than I would have ever expected.

There was a knock on the door and I thought back on how the tribe had said they would send Jacob with their answers, so I remained where I was, accepting a warm cup of coffee gratefully. However as the voice at the other end of the door spoke I froze bodily eyes wide with disbelief.

"Harry," Lucius said softly and I turned around to face the regal man standing as swiftly as I could.

"Why-"

I was interrupted by a voice that sent a shiver running across my spine, and my heart clenched violently.

"I needed to talk to you Harry, in person," There he was, my Draco. He still looked sickly, his face paler than usual with rather prominent dark circles around his eyes. His presence made everything slam into me with excessive weight. And I felt myself grow faint, would he reject me right here.

I clutched the wall for support and met his eyes, but the vulnerability I saw within them made me straighten and take a step towards him, my submissive.

"Harry," his voice broke and a tear trailed across his stunning cheek, I reached for him and held him close to my body as the blonde clung to me almost desperately.

"You complete and utter idiot," Draco choked out in despair, "You thought I wouldn't accept you," he choked back a sob and my arms tightened. Eyes watching him in shock...

I heard everyone leave the room, but I did not care, what was Draco trying to say...

"Of course Drake I am something you hate," I said softly studying his face as he looked at me in almost shocked anger.

"I could never hate you Harry," my heart stopped and he looked at me with such an earnest expression, "Because I love you so much already."

My magic sprung through me at those words and my eyes glowed with an eerie sense of power, Draco's eyes widened at the sight before I claimed his mouth fiercely.

His soft warm lips were heaven, and I felt my wolf purr in her acceptance and happiness. Draco opened his mouth and I accepted willingly exploring it with reverence. I broke away and looked at his bright silver eyes, "You have no idea how much that means to me," I grinned roguishly at him and I could hear his heart stutter. "Because I love you more," I caressed his face softly tilting his head and letting my breath wash across his neck, "You are mine," it came out as a growl of possession and I felt him shiver in lust at the sound. How had I missed his reaction to me?

I smirked deviously before stepping away, he slipped his hand into my own and I felt complete. His small delicate hand within mine felt so right. I smiled gently at him, "Come I want you to meet some vampires." He nodded with a small frown, and I added, "They are like family to me now."

He smiled before following me as I led him to the living room where everyone was sitting. Lucius and my own eyes met and his shone with happiness as he looked at us.

Rosalie stood and I smiled warmly at her, "Rosalie this is Draco." It was a short introduction but I knew that none more was needed.

The blonde stepped forward and studied my love carefully, before a warm smile graced her stunning features, "So you are the one that won Harry's heart?"

Draco blushed and I chuckled deeply at the sight, he nodded in reply and looked at her carefully.

Rosalie grinned and hugged him gently, "It is good to finally meet you."

Draco smiled back and I admired the sight, he truly was beautiful, and MINE. I crowed inwardly with victory at the thought, he was truly mine and only mine.

Rosalie hugged me afterwards and I could almost feel the joy radiating off of her, it was a welcome feeling.

After I had introduced everyone, Lucius, Draco and I walked out of the house with the older turning to me when we were a safe distance away.

"Welcome to the family Harry," I choked slightly before I felt his arms wrap around me warmly.

After a while I returned it, "Thank you Lucius," he smiled at me before embracing his son and apparating away.

I stood there with amazement, things were looking so bright already and as Draco turned to me I felt free. Pulling him towards my warm body I sat down, with him in my lap, and we conversed freely, no restraint in our discussions. There was nothing to hide, as night descended I stroked his hair and watched as he closed his eyes in appreciation of the gesture before I swooped down and kissed him. He gasped in shock before returning it passionately.

I grinned as we parted bright eyes studying his almost glazed silver ones, all my past worries disappeared at what I had gained, all the deaths seemed meaningless at the happiness I felt.

When I was younger I had never believed such love existed but as I looked at Draco I knew I was a fool back then, because he was everything. He was life, happiness, freedom, everything good in the world.

I rested my head against the tree I was sitting against and he rested his head on my chest. The warmth was exquisite and I breathed in his scent with relish. Yes, I would gladly walk to the ends of the earth for the man that sat on my lap. The mere thought of not was almost blasphemy.


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Jacob approached the Cullen house with disgust etched into his features, but as he smelt the powerful aroma of Harry James he shivered in anxiety. None of the pack knew why this man made them feel submissive; none of them could understand how he had such a powerful and potent scent.

Harry sat on the couch with Draco curled into the nook of his chest perfectly, his larger body almost protecting the smaller male. He felt so light with his mate with him and truly he could not understand why he had not pursued him earlier.

The door bell rang and he watched as Edward opened it, his face completely unemotional.

Harry sighed knowing whom it was, and whispered softly to Draco about everything that had happened and was happening.

Jacob soon entered the house and Harry growled fiercely seeing the other werewolf eyeing his mate. Jacob so stunned at the extreme aggression took two steps back and looked at Harry with large fearful eyes. Slowly it all registered in his mind and he bowed his head in subservience.

Harry stopped growling so fiercely, mostly because Draco had shrunken into his chest, he looked down at his mate and touched his cheek softly.

It surprised him how much Draco trusted him now, because a few years ago if you were to tell anyone that Draco would be like this, sitting on his lap like a child no one would believe him. Draco had been the Slytherin Prince, conceited arrogant and cruel...but with his mate, Harry, he was the essence of purity, and innocent submissiveness.

Jacob spoke directly to Harry his voice soft, "The tribes have agreed to fight with you in this coming battle."

Harry nodded and his emerald eyes met Jacob's dark brown ones, "Good because the fight will start in less than a week. They are on the move, and they are approaching fast."

Jacob stiffened at the news before sitting down almost heavily, his head turning with this new news, what if they were not strong enough to defeat the vampires. Harry looked at him closely before speaking up again, his voice slightly soft, comforting, "We shall defeat them pup," he smiled at Jacob. The young werewolf looked at him in shock and Harry looked at his almost gently. To hear such a powerful man being this calm with him filled him with a sense of purpose and belonging.

"Tell the elders that I will come and speak to them later tonight," Harry said this authoritatively, and Jacob noticed the dismissal and nodded before leaving the house.

Harry sighed before gently scooting his mate off of his lap before he stood up. He looked at Emmet and Rosalie, "They will be here within two nights, the night of the full moon," The vampires stiffened at the knowledge and Harry looked at them intently, "One of you must hit me until I reach a level of unconsciousness," Draco made a noise of horror, but Harry held up a hand to silence any arguments, "I need to speak to my wolf," he looked at them with a slight pleading light in his eyes and Emmett sighed, before stepping in front of the large werewolf, punching him with all his strength, Harry shook his head as the blackness entered and nodded again, this time as the punch landed Harry fell to his knees before falling completely.

* * *

The blackness was broken by his wolf, Luna, and he sat next to her, eyes serious. "When this fight comes you have to promise me something," Luna's silver eyes stared at him informing him that she was listening and that she would think about it. "Do not attack the werewolves that are on our side, or the Cullen family."

Luna sat there silently in contemplation; despite being an animal her mind was deceptively smart, which she attributed to her hosts own mind. She stayed completely still for a long time seeing this from all sides before she nodded in compliance. Even though it was slightly constricting her freedom she would stick with it. Because despite that she would finally be free enough to kill the other vampires and that was enough for her. Harry smiled before forcing himself out of the darkness with a kiss on Luna's head.  
As his eyes opened he looked around him head slightly dizzy, Draco was by his side, holding his hand with tears in his eyes, as the blonde realised that he was awake he smiled in joy and hugged his dominant in relief. Harry chuckled before standing up carrying his mate in his arms easily before sitting down on the couch. "It is settled," he smiled before looking at the clock, three hours had passed and he would have to leave soon. "I will go alone to the meeting," Draco shook his head quickly before speaking up.

"No! I will go with you, I know that I will not fight in this," he looked at Harry with angry eyes before sighing, knowing that his mate was just protecting him. "I want to be with you as much as I can before the day that you shall leave me behind."

Harry sat there in stunned silence as he looked at his beautiful mate, before nodding. He did not want to admit it himself, but he would definitely prefer his mate by his side.

An hour passed quickly and Harry found himself on his bike with Draco in front of him, time passed fast, he nodded to the Cullen family whom were standing there and watching them before he sped off, the night sky comforting him. La Push smelt strongly of the shapshifters but he did not find it unpleasant at all, he felt like this was a place and smell he could get used to. He stepped off of the bike and helped Draco to his feet before walking towards the forest lining, where he could see the shadows of the La Push werewolves.

Jacob and Sam stood in front of the rest of their pack as they saw the two men approaching them. The younger whispered to Sam that Draco was not to be looked at for too long, as he was Harry's mate and the other werewolves nodded in compliance before throwing a look behind him, they did not want this meeting to turn deadly at all.

Harry stood before them in no time and looked at them steadily, "In two nights time the rogue vampires will be upon us, and I shall teach you how to fight against them." Seeing their looks of anger he cut in before anyone could say anything, "I know you have fought off a vampire before, but not this many, and it would be foolish to step into this blindly."

Sam looked at him with hard eyes before sighing, "That is true enough."

Harry smiled at him brightly glad that they were listening to him, "New born vampires are stronger and faster than a grown vampire, they will completely rely on their speed and their strength, they will not rely on tactics." He stepped towards them and motioned for Jacob to step forward as well, "Now I shall fight how they will, do what you can to try and stop me." He grinned viciously and site that set the others shivering in fear. Jacob took a deep breath before he lunged forward. Harry punched his hand making his magic supply him with more strength, the exact replicas of a new born vampire. The snap of the bone reverberated through the air loudly and Jacob winced, at this time of distraction Harry lunged forward and positioned his mouth by the young shapshifters neck, before stepping backwards, "Rule number one, never get distracted, you would be dead right now."

The lessons continued throughout the night, some of the shapshifters talking softly to Draco whom was sitting on the grass, his attention completely on his mate. Early in the morning Harry smiled at all of them before shaking Sam's hand, we shall train in the afternoon, just make sure you slip tonight, it would do no good to have an army that are ready to fall asleep where they stand," he grinned and they chuckled knowing that it was a intended as a slight joke. Draco stood up and nearly fell from exhaustion but Harry caught him and lifted him up in his strong arms. He looked down at the tired silver eyes and smiled softly, the other shapshifters stunned by the warmth that the gaze held, but they slowly turned their attention elsewhere, deciding that the powerful man deserved his own peace. Harry looked up and nodded goodnight to all of them before jumping on his bike and positioning Draco gently to lie on his chest. Soon they were off again, the fight looming ever closer.

* * *

The afternoon training passed quickly, and Harry stood before them at the end, "I am sure you are all wondering why I feel so powerful," he smirked as they all nodded, "I am a werewolf," seeing their looks he shook his head. "No I am a cursed werewolf, not a willing," he looked at them powerfully, all of their eyes staring at him with shock. But slowly it all started to make sense to them, why he felt dominant.

Sam stepped forward and held out his hand, Harry took it with trust, and the other alpha held it tightly staring at the scarred man in front of him, "Will you lead us?"

Harry's breath caught completely caught unaware, but he nodded feeling pride warm his heart, "I will gladly lead you and your pack." He smiled before informing them about the full moon being the day of the fight and they all inwardly felt excitement at seeing him in his other form. He could see it in his eyes and a dangerous glint entered his eyes, yes they would definitely see the darker side of him soon. The side of him that would show no mercy, the side of him that only the death eaters had ever seen, yes they would definitely see his more powerful side.

Draco as if hearing his thoughts grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly before looking at the other shapshifters with tears gathering in his eyes, he did not want to admit it, but the thought of any of them dying filled him with grief, he had become attached to them quickly, he had hated the wizarding war, and this was no exception.

Leah the only female shapshifter saw the look and hugged him gently slightly surprised that Harry had not reacted aggressively. "We will see you soon," she whispered this softly making sure that only Harry and Draco could hear it, before she stepped away and smiled at the blonde head.

Harry watched this all with glowing eyes, it seemed like they had finally found a place that they were accepted, Forks had given him a family, friends, and his mate, this place was feeling more and more like the home he had always wanted. And he would protect it fervently; there was no way in hell that he would let it succumb to those rogue vampires, because he wanted to settle down here. After everything was finished, he would settle down here with his gorgeous mate.


	14. Chapter 12

_**Ok I am terribly sorry that this took so abominably long, and I really hope that you all wont be dissapointed, though I know strongly that I rushed it, I have sort of grown a hatred of Twilight and it has been hard writing this. But for you all I presevered. :)  
I will give you an explantion as to why this took so long and why I am ending it, I have had a lot of doctor's appointment, and things have been insane this side. So I apologise again.  
xxoxx  
I might write an epilogue for you all...**_

**Chapter 12**

Harry kissed Draco passionately, before slowly pulling away, leaning his head on his gorgeous mates'. "I will be back in no time my love, Lucius is coming to keep you company."

Draco sighed before nodding, as much as he wanted to join his mate, he knew that he could not, he would be no help against newborn vampires, and if knew that Harry would be inexplicably angry with him if he so much as stepped out of the house. Something he did not want at all.

Harry smiled lovingly at him, and Draco felt his heart warm, he watched as his dominant left the house with the Cullen's, but before they all left Rosalie stopped before him and said softly and comfortingly, "We will all look out for Harry, you are both part of the family now, and I am sure that the werewolves agree with us on that."

Draco smiled tearily and she hugged him before running after the others. Leaving the blonde beauty standing there alone until his father came through the fire and embraced him, softly telling him that everything would be alright, and in the comfort of his father's arms Draco relaxed, just waiting for his mate to return.

Harry stood at the front line of the Cullen's and the werewolves and he took in a long steadying breath, he could feel his muscles pulling, feel the adrenaline pumping viciously through his veins, and soon he knew, the moon would rise and he would be part of his wolf again. With controlled movements he turned to his family and allies, "Soon I will turn, I warn you not to get in my way, I will not be myself. And do not, ever, try to help me when I am attacking, I do not care if it could cause my death, because in getting in my way you will die. Is that clear." His emerald eyes were stone cold as he looked at all of them and slowly they all nodded though Rosalie did it more reluctantly that the rest. Harry smiled very shortly before turning away again, and with a shuddering breath he started his transformation, a howl cascading powerfully into the air.

Jacob, Sam and the other werewolves all held their breath as they saw Harry turn, and when they finally saw the magnificent werewolf in front of their eyes awe spread through their bodies. Harry was now a large strong, deathly and feral looking werewolf. So much larger than them, they all took in a short breath before they turned as well, their forms nothing compared to Luna's own.

Harry smiled chillingly in Luna's mind, before whispering to her, 'It is time for some fun.'

Luna scuttled around in excitement especially when she smelt the vampires approaching and when they were close enough she attacked immediately. Everyone else following close by.

Harry and Luna, tore down the vampires quickly, they were a sight to behold, their movements deathly fast, their strength overwhelming, but most of all they were bloody dangerous and it was very apparent to everyone.

Harry stopped focusing on the attack when he felt something amiss, and he stopped Luna fiercely, 'Run Luna! To Bella!'

Though she did not want to obey she did, knowing that it would be for a reason, the landscape flew past them as they ran and they stopped abruptly at the sight in front of them. Edward and Seth attacking to vampires, Bella standing on a cliff edge holding a rock tightly in her hand, Harry could smell the blood flowing and he growled in fury before attacking the red head vampire that was nearly overwhelming Edward.

They proud Cullen slowly stepped away, remembering the words that Harry had spoken to them earlier, and he ran to his love, picking her up and slowly talking her through her panic.

Harry tore Victoria apart easily, but his heard stopped in turmoil at the sound of pain coming from Jacob, the howl shook Harry tremendously and soon Luna and him were off again. The sight of the quivering and pained Jacob brought unprecedented anger to both of them, and they went ballistic.

Jacob whimpered in pain, but that was pushed to the side as he saw Harry ripping apart vampires with ease, growls of fury and menace escaping the dominant female werewolf, he shivered the sight was powerful, and he felt extremely protected, safe and warm in the knowledge that Harry was protecting him, as if he was his cub.

When Harry finished he shuttered slowly and Luna fell to her knees, and that was when Harry realised that he was hurt, but that was the last thing on his mind as he was immediately struck with changing. He gasped painfully, before slowly making it to his feet, eyes feral. They softened considerably when they landed on Jacob and he walked to the young man's side before picking him up easily. However he froze when he felt a strong presence of vampires and he growled fiercely eyes flashing with fury. The Cullen's and the La Push werewolves stood behind him. But he paid them no mind, pushing a bit of magic into Jacob to sooth his pain, his eyes however were staring intently forward. Slowly the Volturi appeared and when Jane stepped forward Harry threw a Cruciatus curse at her, watching emotionlessly as she screamed in agony. He let the spell go and glared heatedly at her, "How does it feel Jane to have your own power used against you?"

Jane gasped as Alex helped her to her feet, her body trembling in fear and pain, but before she could take Harry snarled. "What are you doing here?"

Alex shaken from what he had just seen happen to his sister spoke for her, "We were just seeing whether you would survive the newborns."

Harry laughed sadistically, "Go back to Aro and tell him to leave the Cullen's alone, he knows me to well to try anything, and tell him I say hello, I have not spoken to him in a while."

Alex nodded her eyes confused and scared.

"What are you still doing here fool, get."

Hearing that spoken so filled with menace the Volturi took off, Harry sneered in their direction before closing his eyes and looking at Jacob who was sleeping peacefully in his arms. A small warm smile crossed his lips and he started walking to Billy Blacks house, waving for Carlisle to follow him. As the blonde matriarch of the Cullen family was walking beside him he finally asked. "How do you know Aro?"

Harry smiled sadly, "I met him in the wizarding battle, they were fighting against me, and I taught them a lesson. We are on amicable terms now, but back then we were not."

Carlisle frowned at the new knowledge of Harry, and he nodded his mind spinning. Harry was a wizard, a werewolf, and on friendly terms with Aro. It was all so very overwhelming. But he put that aside when they arrived at Billy's and he immediately tended to Jacob.

Harry seeing that the young werewolf was in safe hands put a comforting hand on Billy's shoulder before leaving the house and nodding to Sam before running home. His body and heart yearning for the presence of his mate.

Everything had happened so fast, everything had ended so soon, but he did not care at the moment all he saw and smelt was his mate. And when he finally entered the Cullen's household he paid no mind to anyone but Draco. And the blonde ran into his arms, immediately. Harry held him gently in his arms, loving the smell and the warmth that erupted in his veins. And he smiled, "I told you it would be over soon."

Draco laughed nervously and happily before he was brought into a searing kiss. Harry grinned into the blonde's mouth before slowly pulling away and looking thankfully into Lucius eyes.

The older man smiled warmly before sitting on the couch again, happy that his other son was safe and sound.

The happiness left Harry though, and he slowly pulled away from his mate and turned angrily to Bella, "What the hell were you thinking foolish girl, you could have gotten yourself killed!"

Edward snarled as he held Bella protectively to his chest but the burning emerald eyes immediately quietened him and he fell still.

Bella looked up fearfully, tears brimming her brown eyes.

"Do you think Edward would have been able to live with himself if anything happened to you? Do you understand how many people you would have hurt? What the fuck were you thinking Bella?"

Bella shivered and a tear fell from her eyes, "I was not thinking."

Harry snarled, "Of course you weren't." He stopped and sighed before narrowing his eyes and Edward, "Change her you idiot, if you think her soul will be destroyed you are seriously more dim-witted that I ever thought you were. Do you think Esme and Carlisle are soulless?" Edward shook his head, though anger was burning into his eyes.

"Then change her, you love her do you not?" Harry did not wait for an answer, "Of course you do you fool, do you really think that she is your mate, of course. So change her, I will not help you against the Volturi for this. Because I believe you are being a fucking pansy." He snarled at Edward until the male nodded and he turned away not caring that the Cullen family were all looking at him with large wide eyes, "Rose darling, make sure he changes her." He smiled warmly at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek before kneeling by Draco, who was sitting beside his father. "My love, would you like to live here with me? To start anew?"

Draco immediately nodded eyes bright and filled with tears, "Of course I will Harry."

Harry smiled brightly, the action lighting the dark mood that was prevalent in the house. "Good, well it looks like I will be staying awhile." Rose smiled brightly and hugged him.

However everything fell silent as Bella stepped up to Harry and hugged him as well, "Thank you, thank you so much for saving us all, and for knocking some sense into Edwards head."

Harry chuckled, "That is all good my dear."

She smiled and Harry knew that she would soon be turned, and he knew that she would do wonderfully as a vampire. She really had that in her. But before he left them to go to his house with his mate, he walked outside and towards the Black's house. Pulling Carlisle aside and telling him that Bella would have to be turned that night. The blonde man was stunned and was going to argue but Harry put his hand up immediately silencing him. "Listen to me Carlisle, this has to be done, the Volturi saw her as a human already, and I will not stick up for Edward and Bella if this is not done. Aro understands that, so there is no choice in the matter. However I will put your mind at ease, Bella will be exceptional at curbing her bloodlust, I just know it."

Carlisle sighed but smiled, he had been waiting for this moment for a long time, and he understood why Harry was pushing this so strongly.

Harry seeing this smiled and ran back to the house, grabbing Draco gently into his arms, and smiling at everyone before apparating out.

When they arrived Harry pulled Draco into a lust filled kiss, that was returned full on. And Harry growled dominantly causing the blonde to moan into his mouth. Yes they were finally alone, and safe. And for the first time in a long time, Harry had a home and with his mate at his side everything felt perfect.


	15. Epilogue

_**Ok all , that is it for this story, thanks for supporting me and all, it means a lot. I hope you like this rather different epilogue, I am sorry that it is not long enough, but I cannot see how it would need to be. Everything is at an end, but then again tis only the beginning.  
**__**xxoxx**_

**Epilogue:**

The sound of laughter rung clearly through the school, and the students all looked to the sound with beautiful even to their own eyes.

Draco, the usually very reserved, young man, was leaning heavily against his boyfriend, his face a light with joy. Harry was grinning mischievously, before he slowly stood up and away from Draco, eyes alight. Draco looked to him with a slightly frown before standing up, and he gasped clearly as Harry kissed him, the students of Forks High School watching with wide eyes.

The two men had always had a close relationship, they had seen that immediately, but they had never done anything like this in front of them before.

Harry pulled away with a grin before twirling on his heel and walking towards his last class for the day. Leaving Draco standing there, with his hand pressed softly to his lips, a dazed look in his eyes.

Angela smiled at it all and grabbed the blonde's hand and started leading him towards the class.

As the day ended Draco walked with an icy expression, his silver eyes flashing at anyone that even dared approach him. This was normal for the students, and they almost forgot what they had seen, but when Draco jumped into Harry's arms just by their motorbike, the memory resurfaced for many. And most of them smiled. It was the last day of school, completely. And this was nice, seeing a change, just when their lives were going to be changing so drastically anyways.

And in ten years they would see each other again.

**Ten Years Later:**

The students of Forks High mingled together, their excitement clear in their faces. It was good to see people that you had grown up with again. And truthfully though many had still seen each other on a daily basis, but there was one thing all of them were looking forward to.

Harry and Draco.

They all did not even think about the possibility that maybe these two young men would no longer be together, it just seemed like a given fact, they had seemed perfect for each other, the thought was just preposterous.

Everything fell silent as the door opened, and they all gasped.

Harry smiled warmly at his mate, who looked to ravishing for his own good. Draco's blonde hair was now long, just as his father's was, his body, more lean and tall than it had been before. And he was wearing a silver and black suit. The colours looked amazing on the man that was now 28 years old. And it could really not be said that his age made him look less beautiful than he had ever been. Because that would just be a huge injustice, it was actually the opposite. His age just emphasised his beauty.

Harry himself had his shorter dark hair scuffed up, thanks to his mate running his hands through it so many times. His body was still large, and muscled, but more tanned that before. He wore a remarkable green and black suit, which showed off his body, and his gorgeous emerald eyes.

And though his scars were still prevalent, with his age they made him look even more dangerous, even more handsome.

And that was the site that the ex-students saw at the door, these two gorgeous men standing side by side, giving off an air of power, of grace and of beauty.

Yes for Draco and Harry they had the perfect life, still with its ups and downs, but more than anything they had each other, and they were happy, they were free, and they were ecstatic with it all.


End file.
